


Like Them

by Goodnightwife



Series: Pieces of Us [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Pieces of Us is a multifandom series of drabbles/one-shots with a common theme. Each section is inspired by something that my husband has done for me, with me, or even to me. Everything is PG pr PG-13, just a glimpse through the fourth wall of our life using some of our favorite characters/people. This can be read alone or as part of the theme-based series.





	Like Them

I sat against the wall of the cafeteria and watched the refuges filter in and out of the large room. The Enterprise had been called to pick up a large group of colonists and relocate them after a natural disaster hit them hard. Taking a couple minutes away from my engineering station for lunch with my perpetually late doctor of a husband, I enjoyed watching the interactions of the colonists. 

My mind began to wander as an elderly couple made their way into the room. The doors slid open and stayed open longer than normal to allow the slow moving couple entrance. The gentleman was well over six feet tall while the lady on his arm might have been five feet if she stood on her toes. Both were stooped over slightly with gray hair. They smiled and waved at the other colonists as they made their way to a small table for two that stood near the windows. He gently deposited her into a chair and leaned down to speak softly to her. 

Her upturned face was glowing as she replied to him. He nodded, kissed her forehead, and moved toward the replicators. He spoke with people as he walked, his deep voice softly reverberating through the room until it reached my ears. It was a nice voice, strong despite his obvious age. At the replicators, he input a series of requests and waited as two meals appeared on his tray. Turning around, he began the slow trek back to his lady. 

While she waited, she spoke with the people around her, a soft smile on her face the entire time. She laughed at jokes, returned hugs, and even kissed a baby’s head. Whoever this couple was to the colonists, they must have been important. They were definitely well known. 

He arrived back at their table and sat the tray down. Sitting across from her, he took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and they began to eat their meal. I was so lost in watching them that I didn’t notice when Leonard came in and sat next to me. 

“Hey darlin’,” he said, landing a kiss on my temple. “Whatcha thinkin’ about so hard?”

“I was watching that couple over there. He’s so sweet and gentle to her and she’s clearly in love with him. They must have been together a long time,” I replied softly, not letting my eyes leave them. 

“You’re talking about the older couple near the window?” Leonard asked. 

“Yes.”

“They just left the Medbay, I gave them both a physical,” he replied. “They are both 83 years old and have been together for 61 years they said.”

“Really?” I asked, turning to take in the profile of my handsome husband. “Do you think we’ll be like them when we’re old?”

“Still in space, you mean? God, I hope not,” he answered with an eye roll. 

“No, not still in space,” I nugged him with my elbow. “I mean, do you think we will still be in love like they are?”

Leonard took a moment, watching them eat, talk, and interact with each other and the people around them. Turning back to me, he took my face his hands and kissed my lips. 

“Honey, I promise you, if Jim doesn’t get us all killed first, I will love you until the day I die an old man,” he responded with his forehead resting on mine. 

“And if you die before me, how can I live without you?” I asked in a sudden display of emotion, my heart hurting at the thought of trying to live without the love of my life.

“You are the strongest person I know, Y/N, you will be just fine without me,” Leonard replied. I didn’t believe him. Looking back at the couple, I made up my mind what I wanted. 

“I know I probably can live without you, Len, but I don’t want to,” I said firmly. 

“Tell you what,” he said. “I’ll make you a deal. You do your best to not get hurt down in engineering and I will do my best to stay alive until you’re ready and then we can die together.”

“Promise?” I asked, knowing there was no way he could logically keep that promise, but it meant something that he said it. 

“Promise,” he replied instantly, sealing the deal with a kiss. “Now let’s eat or we’ll both starve to death right here and now and Jim’ll be pissed.”

I laughed as we stood and moved toward the replicators hand in hand. I glanced back at the couple still eating and talking. I wanted to be them. I wanted Leonard and I to be them. Holding tight to my husband’s hand, I promised myself that we would be. He smiled down at me, reading my mind, and kissed my forehead.


End file.
